This invention relates to a photosensitive element and processes for preparing a phosphor pattern using the same.
In the prior art, as one of flat plate displays, there has been known a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPDPxe2x80x9d) which enables multicolor display by providing a phosphor which emits light by plasma discharge.
In PDP, flat front plate and back plate comprising glass are arranged in parallel with each other and facing to each other, both of the plates are retained at a certain interval by a barrier rib provided therebetween, and PDP has a structure that discharge is effected in a space surrounded with the front plate, the back plate and the barrier rib.
In such a space, a phosphor is coated for display, and by discharge, the phosphor emits light by UV ray generated from filler gas, and the light can be recognized by an observer.
In the prior art, as a method for providing the phosphor, a method of coating a slurry solution or paste in which phosphors of the respective colors are dispersed, by a printing method such as screen printing has been proposed and disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 115027/1989, No. 124929/1989, No. 124930/1989 and No. 155142/1990.
However, the above phosphor-dispersed slurry solution is liquid so that dispersion failure due to precipitation of the phosphors occurs easily, and the slurry solution also has a drawback that when a liquid photosensitive resist is used in the slurry solution, storage stability is poor due to acceleration of a dark reaction or the like. Further, the printing method such as screen printing is inferior in printing precision so that there are problems that it is difficult to cope with enlargement of a screen of PDP in the future, and others.
In order to solve these problems, there has been proposed a method of using a photosensitive element (which is also called as a photosensitive film) containing a phosphor (Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 273925/1994).
In the method of using a photosensitive element, a phosphor-containing photosensitive resin layer of a photosensitive element comprising a photosensitive resin layer containing a phosphor and a support film is embedded in the space of the above substrate for PDP by contact bonding (lamination) under heating, the layer is subjected to imagewise exposure with active light such as UV ray by a photographic method using a negative film, an unexposed portion is removed by a developing solution such as an alkaline aqueous solution, and further unnecessary organic components are removed by calcination to form a phosphor pattern only at a necessary portion.
Therefore, when a phosphor pattern is formed in the space of the above substrate for PDP, it is not necessary to confirm dispersibility of a phosphor, and storage stability is also excellent as compared with the case of using a phosphor-dispersed slurry solution or paste. Further, the photographic method is used so that a phosphor pattern can be formed with good precision.
However, when a phosphor-containing photosensitive resin layer is embedded in the space (in the cell) of above substrate for PDP by lamination by using a photosensitive element according to the conventional method, it is difficult to form a phosphor pattern with uniform thickness and shape on the wall surface of a barrier rib and the bottom of the space.
The invention is to provide a phosphor pattern in which lowering of apparent luminance in visual recognition from a wide angle of a field of view can be suppressed in PDP.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, in which property of embedding in a space of a substrate having unevenness such as a substrate for PDP (property of forming a phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer on the wall surface of a barrier rib and the bottom of a space of a substrate for PDP) is excellent and a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape can be formed.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having excellent operatability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having excellent property of suppressing decrease in phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer thickness in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a photosensitive element in which property of suppressing edge fusion and property of embedding in a space of a substrate having unevenness such as a substrate for PDP are excellent and a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape can be formed with good operatability.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, in which operatability, environmental safety and property of embedding in a space of a substrate having unevenness such as a substrate for PDP are excellent and a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape can be formed.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having more excellent operatability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having excellent property of suppressing decrease in phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer thickness in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, in which property of embedding in a space of a substrate having unevenness such as a substrate for PDP is excellent and a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape can be formed.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having more excellent operatability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having excellent property of suppressing decrease in phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer thickness in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a photosensitive element in which property of suppressing edge fusion and property of embedding in a space of a substrate having unevenness such as a substrate for PDP are excellent and a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape can be formed with good operatability.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, in which property of embedding in a space of a substrate having unevenness such as a substrate for PDP is excellent and a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape can be formed.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having more excellent operatability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having excellent property of suppressing decrease in phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer thickness in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, in which property of embedding in a space of a substrate having unevenness such as a substrate for PDP is excellent and a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape can be formed.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having more excellent operatability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having excellent property of suppressing decrease in phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer thickness in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The inventions are to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having more excellent operatability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above, and a photosensitive element having more excellent operatability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The inventions are to provide a process for preparing a phosphor,pattern, having more excellent storage stability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above, and a photosensitive element having more excellent storage stability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The inventions are to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, having excellent property of suppressing mixing of colors in addition to the effects of the invention as described above, and a photosensitive element having more excellent property of suppressing mixing of colors in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The invention is to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern; having more excellent operatability in addition to the effects of the invention as described above.
The inventions are to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, which can form a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape and has the effects of the invention as described above, and a photosensitive element which can form a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape and has the effects of the invention as described above.
The inventions are to provide a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, which can form a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape and has the effects of the invention as described above, and a photosensitive element which can form a phosphor pattern with high precision and a uniform shape and has the effects of the invention as described above.
(1) The present invention relates to a phosphor pattern which comprises a substrate having,unevenness and a phosphor layer formed on the inner surface of a concave portion of the substrate,
wherein when the length from the bottom of the concave portion to the top of a convex portion is L (xcexcm), the phosphor pattern thickness ratio (x)/(y) of the thickness (x) of the phosphor pattern formed on an uneven wall surface at a position of 0.9xc3x97L from the bottom of the concave portion toward the top of the convex portion to the thickness (y) of the phosphor pattern formed on the uneven wall surface at a position of 0.4xc3x97L from the bottom of the concave portion toward the top of the convex portion satisfies a range of 0.1 to 1.5.
(2) The present invention further relates to a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, which comprises:
(Ia) a step of heating and pressurizing a thermoplastic resin layer (B) in a state that the thermoplastic resin layer (B) is superposed on a phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) on an uneven surface of a substrate having unevenness, to laminate the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and the thermoplastic resin layer (B) on the uneven surface;
(IIa) a step of irradiating the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and/or the thermoplastic resin layer (B) imagewisely with active light;
(IIIa) a step of removing unnecessary portions from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and/or the thermoplastic resin layer (B) by development; and
(IVa) a step of removing unnecessary components from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and/or the thermoplastic resin layer (B) by calcination.
(3) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (2), wherein the respective steps of (Ia) to (IIIa) are repeated to form a multicolor pattern comprising photosensitive resin composition layers each containing a phosphor which emits red, green or blue light, and then the step of (IVa) is carried out to form a multicolor phosphor pattern.
(4) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (2), wherein the respective steps of (Ia) to (IVa) are repeated to form a multicolor phosphor pattern which emits red, green and blue lights.
(5) The present invention further relates to a photosensitive element which comprises a-support film, a thermoplastic resin layer (B) provided on the support film, and a phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) provided on the thermoplastic resin layer (B).
(6) The present invention further relates to a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, which comprises:
(Ib) a step of heating and pressurizing the photosensitive element of the above (5) so that the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) is contacted with an uneven surface of a substrate having unevenness, to laminate the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and the thermoplastic resin layer (B) on the uneven surface;
(IIb) a step of irradiating the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and/or the thermoplastic resin layer (B) imagewisely with active light;
(IIIb) a step of removing unnecessary portions from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and/or the thermoplastic resin layer (B) by development; and
(IVb) a step of removing unnecessary components from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and/or the thermoplastic resin layer (B) by calcination.
(7) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (6), wherein the respective steps of (Ib) to (IIIb) are repeated to form a multicolor pattern comprising photosensitive resin composition layers each containing a phosphor which emits red, green or blue light, and then the step of (IVb) is carried out to form a multicolor phosphor pattern.
(8) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (6), wherein the respective steps of (lb) to (IVb) are repeated to form a multicolor phosphor pattern which emits red, green and blue lights.
(9) The present invention further relates to a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, which comprises:
(Ic) a step of heating and pressurizing an embedding layer (C) in a state that the embedding layer (C) is superposed on a phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) on an uneven surface of a substrate having unevenness, to laminate the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and the embedding layer (C) on the uneven surface;
(IIc) a step of peeling the embedding layer (C);
(IIIc) a step of irradiating the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) imagewisely with active light;
(IVc) a step of removing an unnecessary portion from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) by development; and
(Vc) a step of removing unnecessary components from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) by calcination.
(10) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (9), wherein the respective steps of (Ic) to (IVc) are repeated to form a multicolor pattern comprising photosensitive resin composition layers each containing a phosphor which emits red, green or blue light, and then the step of (Vc) is carried out to form a multicolor phosphor pattern.
(11) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (9), wherein the respective steps of (Ic) to (Vc) are repeated to form a multicolor phosphor pattern which emits red, green and blue lights.
(12) The present invention further relates to a photosensitive element which comprises a support film, an embedding layer (C) provided on the support film, and a phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) provided on the embedding layer (C).
(13) The present invention further relates to a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, which comprises:
(Id) a step of heating and pressurizing the photosensitive element having the embedding layer (C) and the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) provided thereon, of the above (12) so that the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) is contacted with an uneven surface of a substrate having unevenness, to laminate the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and the embedding layer (C) on the uneven surface;
(IId) a step of peeling the embedding layer (C);
(IIId) a step of irradiating the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) imagewisely with active light;
(IVd) a step of removing an unnecessary portion from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) by development; and
(Vd) a step of removing unnecessary components from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) by calcination.
(14) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (13), wherein the respective steps of (Id) to (IVd) are repeated to form a multicolor pattern comprising photosensitive resin composition layers each containing a phosphor which emits red, green or blue light, and then the step of (Vd) is carried out to form a multicolor phosphor pattern.
(15) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (13), wherein the respective steps of (Id) to (Vd) are repeated to form a multicolor phosphor pattern which emits red, green and blue lights.
(16) The present invention further relates to a process for preparing a phosphor pattern, which comprises:
(Ie) a step of pressurizing a phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) in a state that the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) is superposed on a substrate having unevenness, to adhere the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) to the inner surface of a concave portion on the substrate having unevenness;
(IIe) a step of irradiating the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) imagewisely with active light;
(IIIe) a step of removing an unnecessary portion from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) by development; and
(IVe) a step of removing unnecessary components from the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) by calcination.
(17) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (16), wherein the respective steps of (Ie) to (IIIe) are repeated to form a multicolor pattern comprising photosensitive resin composition layers each containing a phosphor which emits red, green or blue light, and then the step of (IVe) is carried out to form a multicolor phosphor pattern.
(18) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (16), wherein the respective steps of (Ie) to (IVe) are repeated to form a multicolor phosphor pattern which emits red, green and blue lights.
(19) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (2) to (4), (6) to (8), (9) to (11), (13) to (15) or (16) to (18) and the element of the above (5) or (12), wherein the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) contains:
(a) a film property-imparting polymer;
(b) a photopolymerizable unsaturated compound having an ethylenic unsaturated group;
(c) a photopolymerization initiator which produces free radical by irradiation of active light; and
(d) a phosphor.
(20) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (2) to (4), (6) to (8), (9) to (11), (13) to (15) or (16) to (18) and the element of the above (5) or (12), wherein the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) contains:
(e) a photopolymerizable high molecular weight binder having an ethylenic unsaturated group;
(f) a photopolymerization initiator which produces free radical by irradiation of active light; and
(g) a phosphor.
(21) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (2), (3), (4), (6), (7), (8), (19) or (20) and the element of the above (5), wherein the thermoplastic resin layer (B) contains:
(h) a thermoplastic resin;
(i) a photopolymerizable unsaturated compound having an ethylenic unsaturated group; and
(j) a photopolymerization initiator which produces free radical by irradiation of active light.
(22) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (2), (3), (4), (6), (7), (8), (19) or (20) and the element of the above (5), wherein in the step (IIIa) or (IIIb) of removing unnecessary portions by development, the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and the thermoplastic resin layer (B) are developed by using the same developing solution.
(23) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (2), (3), (4), (6), (7), (8), (19), (20) or (21) and the element of the above (5), wherein in the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and the thermoplastic resin layer (B) in a region which is the same as the region where unevenness is formed on the substrate having unevenness, the ratio (V1)/(V2) of the total volume (V1) of the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and the thermoplastic resin layer (B) to the volume (V2) of the space of a concave portion of the substrate having unevenness is in the range of 1 to 2.
(24) The present invention further relates to the process of the above (9), (10), (11), (13), (14), (15), (19) or (20) and the element of the above (12), wherein in the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and the embedding layer (C) in a region which is the same as the region where unevenness is formed on the substrate having unevenness, the ratio (Vxe2x80x21)/(Vxe2x80x22) of the total volume (Vxe2x80x21) of the phosphor-containing photosensitive resin composition layer (A) and the embedding layer (C) to the volume (Vxe2x80x22) of the space of a concave portion of the substrate having unevenness is in the range of 1 to 2.
(25) The present invention further relates to a process for producing a back plate for a plasma display panel, which comprises laminating the phosphor layer according to claim 1 on a substrate having a barrier rib for a plasma display panel, shifting a photosensitive layer of the phosphor layer on the surface of the substrate for a plasma display panel and carrying out exposure in a pattern state, development and then calcination.